


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by dee_dee_714



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_dee_714/pseuds/dee_dee_714
Summary: Paige goes to her best friends house for a casual party, and someone suggests they play seven minutes in Heaven. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written, so go easy on me please lmao

My hands were shaking as I grabbed almost ten different dresses from my closet and threw them to the floor when I decided they weren’t good enough for the party. The party wasn’t anything big, so any one of the simple sundresses I had thrown to the ground would have been a good choice, but I found myself feeling like nothing would work. I would say I didn’t know why I was acting this way over a party, but that would be a lie. It wasn’t the party I was nervous about, it was the thought of seeing my best friend again after she had spent two years in college upstate. Before she had left, we had made the agreement that we would see each other every week, but obviously things came up and we fell behind and I hadn’t seen my best friend in almost a year and a half. We had texted back and forth and kept in touch, but part of me was worried that she didn’t really want to see me again. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my phone ding from across the room. I picked it up and saw that I had gotten a text from Paige. It read, "hey, you still planning on coming to my party??” I looked at the time. Shit. It was already time for the party. I cursed myself for deliberating about my outfit so much and picked up the first dress I saw. It was a cute floral sundress that would be fine for the party. I hurriedly put it on my body, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, slipped on my shoes, and practically ran out the door. 

I got into my car and texted Paige, telling her I was on my way but stuck in some bad traffic. I put her address in my GPS and drove to her house, going a bit too fast as I rushed to get there. I parked on the street in front of her house and tried to calm my nerves for a couple of seconds, then I walked up to her door and knocked. Paige answered the door a few seconds after and wrapped me in a tight hug. I hugged her back, grateful that she seemed to miss me as much as I missed her. We stopped hugging and she led me down the hallway to her living room, where a few other people were sitting on Paige's furniture and on the ground, drinking sodas and beers and making conversation. We sat down on the ground next to each other.  
“God, it has been way too long since we got together. I’ve missed you, dude! These are my friends, Josh, Tracy, Stella, and Elliot. Guys, this is Amy. She’s been my friend since like… Jesus, how long has it been? Anyway, she’s super cool. I’ll go grab us a couple beers.” Paige got up and started over to the fridge. I sat on the ground and looked at Paige’s apartment. The place had been decorated nicely, and I could tell it had all been done by Paige. 

“So, how long have you known Paige?” One of the guys asked.

“Oh um… I’ve known her since we were like ten or something, so like eleven years or so.” 

“Damn. That’s a long time,” The guy said, taking a sip of whatever was in the cup he was holding. We sat in silence until Paige came back with the beers. She handed one to me, and I opened the cap and took a swig, trying to act like I liked it. I seemed to do an okay job since nobody made any comments after I drank. I took another sip and set the bottle on the table in front of me. Paige turned on some music and sat down with everybody, and we all fell into comfortable conversation with Paige’s help. I could see why Paige had made friends with these kids. After a little while, Tracy suggested that we play seven minutes in heaven. At first, everyone had laughed it off and said it was childish, but slowly we had all decided that it would actually be fun. We drew names from a hat to decide who would be going first, and it was Josh and Stella. They both went in the closet and we started a timer for seven minutes. After making a few jokes about what might go down in the closet, we decided to draw the next couple of names before they came out so that we could get as many people in the closet as possible. The first name that was drawn was Paige’s, and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when the next name that was called was my own. Paige gave me an overexaggerated wink and batted her eyelashes in a jokingly seductive way. I laughed in response, trying not to focus on how turned-on I actually was. I watched the timer anxiously, and when it dipped below one minute my heartrate got even faster. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. It was our turn to go into the closet together. We went over to the door and knocked, telling Josh and Stella it was time to come out. They opened the door and walked out, not giving any hints as to what went on in there. We stepped into the closet and sat down, making ourselves comfortable. Before I could say anything, Paige pulled a small box off of the shelf and opened it up. It had a few pre-rolled joints in it, and Paige took one out and lit it. She took a puff and handed it to me. I looked down at it and put it to my lips. I had only smoked weed a few times before this, and this experience was like how I remembered.

“I didn’t know you smoked weed.” She said.

“Eh, I don’t actively seek it out, but if It’s offered to me I won’t pass it down.” I handed the joint back to Paige. We took turns hitting the joint for a minute. After a little while of that, Paige blew the smoke in my face, which didn’t make me any less turned on. She seemed to be feeling the same thing, because after she saw my face get redder from her smoke-blowing, she leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was chaste and quick, but it still rocked my world. Before I had time to fully process what had just happened, she leaned in and started to kiss me again. This time, the kiss was rough and desperate. I leaned into her and grabbed her shoulders, pressing my lips into hers as hard as I could. She softly parted my lips and stuck her tongue in my mouth. Her tongue tasted like weed and my strawberry chapstick. We swirled our tongues together as she got on top of me, pushing me down gently until I was on my back. She pulled her face away from mine for a second, and her slightly flushed face inches away from mine, lips glossy and slightly swollen from all the kissing we had just done made me even wetter than I already was. She leaned back in and kissed my neck, and it took every ounce of my willpower to not moan when she softly bit me. She continued kissing me down my neck and collarbones until she got to the neckline of my dress. She stuck two of her fingers under it and looked up at me, as if she was asking me for permission. I nodded quickly, and she smiled up at me as she pulled the strap of my dress down over my shoulder. She grabbed my now exposed breast and started sucking on my nipple. I let out a small moan by accident and bit down on my lip. Paige moved her hand from my hip and lifted up the bottom of my dress, exposing my panties. Thank god I had decided to wear my cute lacy underwear instead of my boring, everyday panties. Still sucking on my nipple, Paige placed her hand over my pussy, causing me to gasp loudly. She looked up at me and placed her finger to her lips.

“You need to try and be quiet. Unless you want everyone in the house to know what I’m doing to you right now.” Paige’s voice was so goddamn low and sexy, it took every ounce of my self-control not to cum from that alone. She continued stroking me over my panties, which made me get even more worked up and I let out a series of soft whimpers.

“Aww, getting all worked up over just this? It’ll be fun to see how you react when I actually go in.” Paige looked up at me with a smug grin. I tried to roll my eyes and look unbothered, but I couldn’t. Paige looked at my face while she stuck her hand under the waistband of my panties. I gasped loudly and covered my face with my hands, bucking my hips to try and get any amount of friction. Paige dipped two of her fingers into me and-

Someone knocked on the door. Paige and I both startled at the sound and climbed off of each other, wiping the sweat off our faces and straightening up our clothes. We both looked at each other and laughed a little before standing up and opening the door. Tracy and Stella were both standing at the entrance, waiting for us to get out. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to calm down as I turned towards the living room, but stopped when I saw Paige going the opposite way. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her.

“Oh no, I’m not done with you yet. I’ve been waiting for this for a year. Come on.” Paige’s voice was barely above a whisper, and her breath against my ear was enough to make my knees go weak. I only nodded in response. Paige led me by the hand to her bedroom, where she promptly locked the door behind us. Before I could react, she pinned me to the wall and started making out with me again. She put her hand under my dress and started grabbing my boob, playing with my nipple between her two fingers. I slid my hands under her shirt a couple of inches, feeling the muscles of her abdomen contract under my hands. I moved my hands around to her back, where I slid them up further and unhooked her bra under her shirt. She pulled away from me for a second and grabbed the bottom of the front of her shirt, lifting it up over her stomach just enough for me to get a glimpse of the bottom of her bra, then pulling it back down to tease me. She then pulled her shirt off all the way, revealing her beautifully toned body. Her bra hung off of her breasts, daring to be taken off. I walked up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders, pulling her in for a rough kiss. I slowly moved my hands down to her bra, running my fingers over the tops of the cups before sliding the straps down her arms, uncovering her perfect set of boobs. They were so beautiful I couldn’t help but stare for a couple of seconds before I dropped my head down to the level of her chest and placed a few chaste kisses on the soft skin next to her nipples. I grabbed her boobs with my hands and squeezed lightly, getting a good reaction from Paige. After I sucked on her nipples for a few seconds, she picked me up as if I weighed nothing and placed me on my back on her bed.

She got on the bed too, placing her legs on either side of my hips, leaning down to place a few chaste kisses on my lips before she grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it off of me. Seeing her perfectly toned body next to my slightly flabby one made me self-conscious as fuck, so I tried to hide my tummy and boobs with my arms. Paige took off her jeans and looked back down at me covering myself with my arms and shook her head. She grabbed my wrists and placed them above my head, pinning them there with one of her hands. The other hand was busy stroking all the places I had just been covering.

“Fuck you’re beautiful. God, you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever looked at. So pretty.” As she said all of this she squeezed my stomach, boobs, and love handles. The blush on my face deepened as she started kissing my boob, then downward onto my stomach, and then further down until she started kissing my pussy through my underwear. I let out a loud, whimpery gasp as she started to lick me over my panties. I started to buck up my hips to get more friction, but as soon as I did, Paige took her hand off my wrist and held my hips down from both sides. She continued licking my panties at an agonizingly slow rate, enough to feel good but not enough to get me where I wanted to go. I kept letting out little whiny noises as I tried to buck my hips to no avail. It was mortifying but also really fucking hot. I just wanted her tongue inside me. I wanted her to make me scream. She took her tongue off of my panties and loosened her grip on my hips. My blush deepened as I felt her stick her fingers through the waistband of my panties and drag them down my legs. I was now completely exposed in front of my best friend.

Paige got to work on me quickly. She started licking up and down the lips of my pussy, dipping her tongue lightly inside me for only a second at a time. I started grinding my hips with the rhythm of her tongue but it wasn't enough. I felt as though if her tongue didn't get inside me right at that instant I would explode.

"Paige," I moaned out, "Please, god, please..." Paige just chuckled and looked up at me.

"What do you want? You're gonna need to use your words." Paige's voice was almost a purr as she teased me. I cringed and bit my lip, not wanting to say any of what I wanted out loud. I spoke as evenly as I could, trying not to moan as I did.

"I want… I want you to put your… your tongue inside me. Please." My voice was barely above a mumble and I was shaking. Paige brought her face up so that it was inches from mine and gave me a warm smile that made me turn to jelly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What do you want from me?" She looked right into my eyes and I struggled to not look away from her burning gaze.

"Paige, I want you to- I want your tongue inside me. Fuck. Please." I almost screamed out the last part. My request seemed to really turn Paige on, because she started to fuck herself on her fingers as she stiffened up her tongue and dipped it inside of me as deep as she could go. I grabbed the back of her head and pushed it further into me. I started grinding my hips as hard as I could go, and I felt an intense heat build up in my stomach. it was like there was a coil inside me threatening to break loose with every amazing stroke of Paige's tongue against my clit. 

"Unh… fuck. Paige, I'm--" when I got close to an orgasm, Paige stopped. She turned around so that her pussy was right in front of my mouth, so so wet and practically begging to be licked, so that's what I did. I felt Paige moan into my pussy and I lost it. I came hard against my best friend's face, screaming the whole time. This seemed to set off a chain reaction, because Paige came on my face at the same time. After our intense orgasms, Paige climbed off of me and went and got herself a towel and threw one at me. We wiped the cum off our faces and sat on her bed, breathing heavily. I started to get up, but Paige put her arms around my shoulders and almost tackled me onto the bed. We were laying down now, still completely naked, snuggled close to each other. She started placing sweet kisses on my neck and collarbone.

"What about the other guests? Aren't they gonna be suspicious if we're gone much longer?" I said, stroking Paige's hair.

"Let them. It's been too long since I've seen you." Paige smiled and snuggled closer to me, nuzzling her nose into my ribs. I smiled as I traced shapes on Paige's shoulder, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world. She hummed into me as we cuddled.


End file.
